verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Maschinenelfen
Als Maschinenelfen (im engl. Original "Machine elves", auch "fractal elves", "self-transforming elf machines", "DMT-Elfen") bezeichnet man scheinbare Wesen, welche oft von Person unter dem Einfluss von halluzinogenen Drogen auf Tryptamin-Basis, insbesondere von DMT, beschrieben werden. Der Begriff wurde durch den US-amerikanischen Philosophen und Wegbereiter der Ethnopharmakologie Terence McKenna populär gemacht. Berichte von diesen Wesen seien in vielen religiösen Kulturen zu finden, wie etwa im Schamanismus der amerikanischen Ureinwohnern, bei den australischen Ureinwohnern und bei den Stämmen Afrikas. Beschreibungen Beschreibung durch Terence McKenna Nach McKenna wird man nach den ersten ein oder zwei Minuten eines DMT-Trips vielleicht durch ein Chrysanthemen-ähnliches Mandala brechen und auf der anderen Seite die Welt der Maschinenelfen finden: :There's a whole bunch of entities waiting on the other side, saying "How wonderful that you're here! You come so rarely! We're so delighted to see you!" :They're like jewelled self-dribbling basketballs and there are many of them and they come pounding toward you and they will stop in front of you and vibrate, but then they do a very disconcerting thing, which is they jump into your body and then they jump back out again and the whole thing is going on in a high-speed mode where you're being presented with thousands of details per second and you can't get a hold on ... and these things are saying "Don't give in to astonishment", which is exactly what you want to do. You want to go nuts with how crazy this is, and they say "Don't do that. Pay attention to what we're doing". :What they're doing is making objects with their voices, singing structures into existence. They offer things to you, saying "Look at this! Look at this!" and as your attention goes towards these objects you realise that what you're being shown is impossible. It's not simply intricate, beautiful and hard to manufacture, it's impossible to make these things. The nearest analogy would be the Fabergé eggs, but these things are like the toys that are scattered around the nursery inside a U.F.O., celestial toys, and the toys themselves appear to be somehow alive and can sing other objects into existence, so what's happening is this proliferation of elf gifts, which are moving around singing, and they are saying "Do what we are doing" and they are very insistent, and they say "Do it! Do it! Do it!" and you feel like a bubble inside your body beginning to move up toward your mouth, and when it comes out it isn't sound, it's vision. You discover that you can pump "stuff" out of your mouth by singing, and they're urging you to do this. They say "That's it! That's it! Keep doing it!". :We're now at minute 4.5 the trip and you speak in a kind of glossolalia. There is a spontaneous outpouring of syntax unaccompanied by what is normally called "meaning". After a minute or so of this the whole thing begins to collapse in on itself and they begin to physically move away from you. Usually their final shot is that they wave goodbye and say "Deja vu! Deja vu!". Mescalito Robert Anton Wilson beschreibt in "Cosmic Trigger" die Figur Mescalito. Einen Tag nach seinem ersten Peyote-Trip, habe er in einem Kornfeld einen kleinen tanzenden Mann mit grüner Haut und spitzen Ohren gesehen. Jahre Später las er bei Carlos Castaneda über Mescalito, den Geist des Peyote, welcher in seiner Beschreibung der von Wilson gesehenen Figur entsprach und offenbar von vielen Menschen gesehen wurde. Wilson weist daraufhin das sich ähnliche spitzohrige Gestalten in den Geschichten vieler Kulturen fänden, wie der irische Leprechaun, Peter Pan oder Mr. Spook bei Star Treck. Wilson interpretiert Mescalito als einen jungschen Archetypus. Theorien Fast Ausschließlich werden die unter Drogen wahrgenommenen Wesen als Ausdruck von Halluzinationen, also der veränderten Neurochemie des Kosumenten betrachtet. Zum Teil existieren aber auch andere Sichtweisen. Manifestationen einer jenseitigen Welt Terence McKenna und Dr. Rick Strassman haben beide die Vermutung geäußert, dass die unter DMT gemachten Erfahrungen sich von gewöhnlichen Halluzinationen unterscheiden. Sie spekulierten, dass die Droge dem Menschen vielleicht die Möglichkeit biete, Zugang zu einer Parallelwelt, wie sie in der Viele-Welten-Interpretation der Quantenmechanik denkbar sind, zu ermögliche und die Maschinenelfen in diesen Welten reale Wesen darstellen könnten. Der Ufologe und Astronom Jacques Vallee betrachtet die Möglichkeit der realen Existenz der Maschinenelfen in Zusammenhang mit seiner interdimensionalen Hypothese zum UFO-Phänomen. Führer der Globalen Elite Der US-Amerikanische Verschwörungstheoretiker Alex Jones behauptete in seiner Radiosendunghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tvy00QhqSos, dass die Globale Elite schon seit über 70 Jahren durch psychoaktive Drogen in Kontakte mit transdimensionalen Wesen suche, welche er als "clockwork elves" (engl. Uhrwerk-Elfen) bezeichnet. Jones enthielt sich jeder Interpretation ob es sich bei den "clockwork elves" um Engel, Dämonen oder überhaupt mehr als Halluzinationen handele, aber er ist überzeugt das die Elite an diese Wesen glaube und mit ihrer Hilfe etwa den Large Hadrone Collider entworfen hätte. Technologische Ideengeber Der Konsum von psychedelischen Drogen scheint in der us-amerikanischen Computer- und Software-Entwicklerszene der frühen 90er stark verbreitet gewesen zu sein und z.T. wird gesagt das er sich positiv auf die geistige Produktivität ausgewirkt habe.Douglas Rushkoff: Cyberia S. 48ff, 1995 ISBN 3426603667 Steve Jobs beschrieb LSD z.B. als eine der drei wichtigsten Erfahrungen in seinem Leben. http://www.drogen-info-berlin.de/htm/lsd_iphone_steve_jobs.html Auch bestanden Verbindungen zwischen der Halluzinogen-affinen us-amerikanischen Gegenkultur und der Entwicklung des Internets Dokumentation: Lutz Dammbeck: Das Netz Wie kann aber in einem Gebiet, welches so von kalter Rationalität geprägt ist, der Konsum von Psychedelika überhaupt einen positiven Effekt haben? Eher würde man doch Annehmen, die Menschen würden durch Drogen nur zusätzlich verwirrt und dadurch unproduktiver. Ein positiver Effekt könnte nur entstehen, wenn die Psychonauten eine tatsächliche Wissenquelle aufgetan haben. Letztendlich kann dies aber auch nur Korrelation gewesen sein, d.h. nur weil diese Leute Halluzinogene nahmen, müssen sie ja nicht dadurch bessere oder schlechtere Entwickler geworden sein und die die Drogen genommen haben und schlechte Entwickler waren, wurden eh vergessen. Kategorie:Drogen Kategorie:Geistwesen Referenzen siehe auch *Große Weiße Bruderschaft der Aufgestiegenen Meister *Aiwass *Djwhal Khul Kategorie:Drogen Kategorie:Geistwesen Weblinks *Terence McKenna - Ein Gespräch mit Micky Remann: HALLUZINOGENE NEUROLOGIE *Lichtarbeiter Forum *Land der Träume Kategorie:DrogenKategorie:Geistwesen